Naruto Uchiha: The Legacy Of Madara Uchiha (Rewritten)
by AJKakiteketo
Summary: 'Naruto Uchiha, Son Of Izuna Uchiha And Grandchild Of The Legendary Madara Uchiha, Will Rise To Power And Save The World...Or Will He Destroy It In The Process' (First Fic, Naruto x ?, Obv Uchiha Naruto, Samart Cunning Naruto, Powerful Naruto And Multi-Bloodline Naruto) (Rewritten)
1. Escape From Konoha

**AN: Hi Readers! This Is My First Story, I Know That's Not An Excuse For You To Go Easy On My In Your Reviews So Go All Out. Anyway, Let's Talk About The Story, Naruto Is An Uchiha, His Father Was Called Izuna After Madara's Brother, Madara Is His Grandfather And Obviously Izuna's - Not Madara's Brother - Father. That's All You'll Get From Me Right Now So Read And You'll Find Out More!**

**(Inspierd - Hopfully Losely - By An Another Story Called : **_**Legacy Of Indra Otsutsuki **_**- O Has An Accent Over It Of Which I Cannot Type - By Mr. Crimson Fucker)**

**- 0 o 0 -**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha, Madara Uchiha the ledgendary 'Army Destroyer', the most feared shinobi in history...was...doing nothing, nowadays this was becoming more and more common as the second shinobi world war ended almost a year ago. Madara started to find that, going on missions became less hard and any fights would be over within a second. Most enemys would flee when they saw him. The only people who were even near his level - that he could fight - were the kage of the other main villages, well exept Iwa of course the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage they where to easy.

"Tou-san?" came a voice from behind Madara, he finally opend his eyes after hours of meditating turning towards the voice he saw his 13 year old son standing with his short, black, spikey hair blowing in the soft wind, his emotion depived onyx black eys staring unblinkingly at him, he stood around 6"2' an impressive feat for a boy of his age. He was wearing a black cloak and a bandage face mask as well as black shinobi pants and sandals. his ankels were bandaged and he had some more wraped round the middle of his thigh.

"Hai?" Madara replied, "It's almost time," "Ok, are you ready?" asked Madara "Hai, Tou-san"

**- 0 o 0 -**

It was night in Konoha, all was peaceful, the perfect time to escape. Izuna and Madara were racing through the trees towords Konoha's walls (Would walls need a capital since there famouse in the Naruto-verse?). Suddenly, an ANBU squad dropped form the canopy, "Halt!" Yelled one of them as he landed in a crouch. "What is the problem?" asked Madara in a cocealed voice, "Take down your hoods," said the leader of the group no caring to answer his question. Both Uchiha took there hoods down to reveal... two red haired males one looked to be in his early 30s the outher looked 14 to 15 years old, "I am Masa Uzumaki and this is my son," he said gesturing to the boy standing beside him "Itazu Uzumaki, we are leaving after our visit to some relatives and are about to head back to Uzu no Kuni," said 'Masa'. "Our appoligies, Masa-san, Itazu-san," said the squad leader before moving out the way for the pair. As the two 'Uzumaki' sprinted into the night.

**- 0 o 0 -**

The two Uchiha reached Uzu no Kuni, why there you ask, well if Madara wen't to anyouther village people would know, luckily Tobirama stopped all peace talks and now the elemental nations were on the brink of war. Though Uzu are close allies with Konoha the current Hokage's actions would certainly piss off his old friend, Tako Uzumaki, The current leader of the ninja village of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

Madara and his son walked through the gates and towordsthe main Uzumaki Clan house.

**- 0 o 0 -**

**AN: Well That The End Of This Chapter, Hope You Liked it! There Is No Annual Update Time It's Just When I'm Done With A Chapter Or When I Have Time So I'm Sorry If I Keep You Waiting.**


	2. A Warm Welcome To Uzu no Kuni

**AN: Hi Readers! This Is The Second Chapter Of **_**Naruto Uchiha: The Legacy Of Madara! **_**Madara and Izuna Are In Uzushinogakure no Sato Heading Towards The Uzumaki Clan Main Building Where Madara's Old Friend Lives. This Will Most Likely Be A Short Chapter, I'll Try Write On With The Story!**

**Extra Note: Some Thing I Didn't Mention In The Previous Chapter Is The Talking And Thoughts Signs.**

"Naruto!" = Speaking

'Naruto!' = Thinking

**"Naruto!" **= Summon And Tailed Beast Talking

**'Naruto!' **=Summon And Taild Beast Thinking

**- 0 o 0 -**

Two figures strolled towards the Uzumaki Clan Compound. "Halt there, state your buissness!" demanded the gaurd standing atop the compound walls. "I'm here to see Tako," Madara replied bluntly letting a little KI leak out. "H-h-h-hai, sir," said the guard, before dissapearing to notify Tako Uzumaki of the arival of this mysteriose person.

**- 0 o 0 -**

"Tako-Sama! Someone is at the gates asking for you," said a gaurd entering the room and bowing to Tako Uzumaki, he had red hair that stuck up all over and cold red eyes, he was wearing a orange kage outfit. "Who?" he asked, "We have already sir but he isn't responding he just says, 'I'm heare to see Tako',"replied the gaurd. The Kage stood and orderd for the gaurd to take him there.

**- 0 o 0 -**

The Kage appeared in front of the two hooded strangers, "Tako," greeted the taller of the two before lowering his hood to reveal Madara Uchiha. Recovering from his shock he reterned his friend's greeting "Hello old friend, longtime no see," he looked towards the outher hooded figure, "And who's this?". "This my son,"replied Madara. The smaller of the two lowered his hood and bowed to the man, "I am Izuna Uchiha, Tako-san," said Izuna, "No need for the formalityes Izuna," replied Tako "Hai, sir" he said standing back up strait with his bandage mask still on loose bits of bandge blew in the wind.

**- 0 o 0 -**

While Madara was talking to Tako, Izuna decided to explore the village. He wasn't in the mood to listen to his father and Tako talk for what for what he was sure would feel like days. Suddenly, the yound Uchiha was knocked from his thoughts when he collided with something. "Ow! Oi, you basterd look where your going!" Yelled a young woman around his age who was getting up after being knoked over by the Sharingan user. Said boy was already walking off into the distance, "Hey! Come back here!" The girl cried sprinting after Izuna. As soon as he saw this he ran for his life! 'God hath no wrath like woman scorned' thoght the young boy, he himself had personally witnessed this in the case of his mother, one day his father had not done what she asked, that's how easy she was to anger, let's just say...it did't end well for ended up running back to the Uzumaki compound but before he could enter the girl jumped and drop kicked him in the back nocking him on to his face with a crash.

**- 0 o 0 -**

One moment he was having a pleasent chat with his old friend the next he was running outside with said friend after a crash interupted there conversation. When they did get outside what they saw made them both sweatdrop. A girl who looked about Izuna's age holding said boy in a boston crab hold (Like Riko Did To Kuroko In _Kuroko no Basuke_). "Kame, can you please let go of the young boy," said Tako, "Sorry Tou-San," she replied reasing Izuna. The boy gasped in relife before fully collapsing, meanwhile Kame just dusted of her hands.

**- 0 o 0 -**

**AN: That's The End Of This Chapter! I'm Sorry If The Story Seems Fast Paced I'm Just Trying To Get Past This Part Of The Planned Story To Where Naruto Comes Into The Picture, So Again Sorry. Anyway Readers That It See You In The Next Chapter!**


End file.
